Truth or Dare
by AlexCherryHana
Summary: It's summer and the PPGZ had nothing else to do. I sucks at summary... Just read it and find out yourself what happen.....
1. Summer

**Disclaimer: **I so do not own PPGZ… and you all already know that……… ~ ~.

_________________________________

Chapter 1: Summer

It's summer in Tokyo city. The girls are doing their own business; Momoko, eating to her heart content. Miyako, reading the latest fashion magazine and Kaoru, watching the sports channel.

Then Kaoru yawned. That never happened when she watched the sports channel before!!! That's new!

"I am bored!" said Kaoru, stretching her arms.

Momoko and Miyako quickly looked at Kaoru's direction. Both having surprised look stuck on their face. They looked at each other and walked toward Kaoru's place.

"Are you okay Kaoru-chan?" asked Momoko.

"You're not having any fever? Are you?" Miyako put her hand on Kaoru's forehead.

"I'm fine girls!" Kaoru pushed Miyako's hand away. "It's just that I'm bored you know."

"That's unusual. You never get bored of sports channel before, especially Soccer!"

"Yeah! Miyako-chan is right Kaoru-chan. I think you better see the professor!"

"Ermm Momoko-chan. Did you forgot that the professor went to the outer space?" Miyako pointed to the sky (the ceiling actually)

"Hehehe. Sorry, I've forgot."

Kaoru looked at Momoko with an implausible (unbelievable) expression.

"Momoko-san, I think you're the one who have to se the professor. For short-term memory loss. Hmm??"

"Well… at least" Momoko was trying to answer back at Kaoru.

Then the door opened with a loud thud. The trio was shocked and quickly turned to look at the resource that made the loud sound, and they found it; there at the door was Brick, grinning. Behind him were Boomer and Butch, also grinning.

"It's them! Should have known," said Kaoru, she then went to the kitchen.

"Brick-kun! Have you ever heard of knocking?" asked Momoko.

Brick just grinned at them. Then the three boys went inside the house.

"Knocking?? What's that?" said Brick sarcastically.

"Owh.. it's just a thing that normal people do." answered Miyako. "Oh yeah! Now I remember. You're not normal," Miyako quickly cover her mouth after saying that.

"Wow! Miyako-chan. That's new," said Boomer. "Never imagined that you'll say that,"

Miyako quickly covered her face. Ashamed of herself.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Kaoru asked, coming out of the kitchen. On her hand was a bottle of soda.

"Just hanging around," answered Butch, he then took the soda bottle that Kaoru had just drink from her hand and quickly drink it, until there was none left.

"Hey!" shouted Kaoru. "That's mine!"

"Really?" said Butch. "but there's no name on this bottle." Butch examined the bottle. Kaoru clenched her teeth in anger. "and beside, you're late, it's all finished,"

Kaoru quickly attacked Butch. And Butch fights back. There was a lot of kicking and punching and all. Really, didn't Butch see that Kaoru's a girl?

Brick landed on the sofa. Tired of watching Butch and Kaoru fighting.

Momoko looked at Brick. Hopeless. "Really Boomer-kun. What're you doing here?"

"Well actually, we ran out of things to do at home," answered Boomer. "so Butch have this idea to go here, thinking that maybe you have something to do. But looks like all of you also don't do anything."

Hearing that Kaoru stopped fighting with Butch. She quickly stood up. Leaving Butch on the floor. "Hey, I just got this crazy idea," she said. All of them then look at her. Kaoru pick her empty bottle of soda. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Truth or dare?!" Miyako, who have been quiet for a while looked energetic again. "It's been a long time since we last played it!!" Miyako was jumping up and down.

"Great idea Kaoru-chan." Said Momoko. "That's a great game! I love it! Wanna play boys?"

"I'm in," said Boomer "as long as Miyako-chan still in it," he added in a whisper that no one could hear.

"What 'bout you Butch, Brick?" asked Kaoru.

"Well….. I thi.." said Butch..

"We are not playing it!" said Brick, cutting off Butch words. "That's game is for sissy and girls!"

Kaoru smiled a devilish smile. "Well. It's looks like Brick and Butch are afraid of some dares." Kaoru provoked them.

"I am not!" both of them answered in unison.

"Play it or not?"

"Oh.. okay! You win," said Butch, losing.

Then they look at Brick. Momoko raised one eyebrow.

Brick grunted. "Fine! I'll play!"

The girls' high-five with each other.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**That's my first chap. Please review. It's my first ever fanfic. Advice is strongly recommended!!!**


	2. Let's Play

**Disclaimer: **I so do not own PPGZ… and you all already know that……… ~ ~.

**Many thanks for The Cat Whispurrer for the advice!!! And for the dares…. Definitely gonna put that in.**

_________________________________

They all sat on the middle of the lounge. Making a round shape. Pushing the table and sofas away so they have much more space. Kaoru put the bottle on the middle.

"So? Who's gonna spin the bottle first?" she asked.

"Ooh… ooh… Let me…. Let me do it… Let me… Please!!!!!! Kaoru-chan…." Miyako raised her hand made the most cute face she had to Kaoru.

"Well… no need to act like that Miyako. Just spin it if you like."

"Thanks Kaoru-chan!!! Well.. here goes nothing," Miyako spin the bottle. The bottle spun so fast and then went slower and slower until it stop in front of………………….. well… Guess who?

BRICK!!!

"Oh man! Why me????"

"It looks like the bottle like you Brick-kun!" Momoko joked. They all laughed.

"Truth or dare?" asked Butch.

"Dare!"

"Kiss Momoko-chan!!!!!!! That's the dare!!!" said Kaoru.

Both Brick and Momoko blushed.

"I'm NOT doing it!"

"But Brick-kun that's the rule!" said Miyako.

"Fine!!" Brick then gave a peck to Momoko's cheek. Well, she's just on his left.

"HEY!! That's…"

"Well Kaoru," Brick cut her off. "You clearly said, KISS Momoko-chan. You didn't tell me where."

Kaoru grunted. "Spin the bottle already,"

Brick spin the bottle really slowly, and it stopped in front of Kaoru!!!!!!!!!!!

"What in the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Now… now Kaoru-chan," said Boomer.

"The Truth or the Dare??" asked Momoko.

"Dare me!!!"

"I really want to see Kaoru-chan wear a dress." Said Miyako.

Kaoru's jaw fell to the floor.

"Good idea Miyako-chan!" said Brick. "Go on Kaoru, wear a dress, or are you chickening out?"

Kaoru then stood up. "Come Miyako, help me to put on the dress."

"Yay!!"

Both of them went upstairs to Miyako's room

xXxXxXxXx

_15 Minutes later…_

Miyako went downstairs, smiling. All of them look at her.

"Presenting Kaoru-chan!"

Kaoru was on the second floor, wearing one of Miyako's green one-shoulder silk dress. With a small bow around the waist.

Butch wolf-whistled, while the other just staring at her.

"Stop it! No need to stare at me like that! And cut it out Butch!" Kaoru sat at her place beside Butch.

"Let me do the honor Kaoru," said Momoko.

"Suit yourself,"

Momoko spin the bottle. The bottle turns around fast and stopped in front of Butch.

"Truth o…." asked Miyako.

"Dare!" Butch quickly answer.

Hearing the answer, Momoko and Brick grinned. "KISS KAORU-CHAN!" said Momoko.

"Right on the lips!" Brick added…. "That's the dare!"

"WHAT?!" said both Kaoru and Brick.

"I am not doing it!" said Butch!

"He is so NOT gonna to do it!"

"I double dare you!" said Boomer. Miyako giggled.

"Fine!"

"No! NOT fine!" Kaoru looked at Butch. "Its…."

Butch kissed Kaoru right on the lips. Well that shut Kaoru up.

Half a second later, they broke the kiss. Kaoru pushed Butch away actually. And both are red on the face.

"Well, that's over." Said Boomer and he spun the bottle. It landed perfectly in front of Momoko.

"Well..well…well…" said Kaoru.

"So Momoko? What do you pick? Truth or dare?" asked Butch.

Momoko smiled uneasily. "The truth…"

"What's Momoko-chan deepest darkest secret?" Miyako asked smiling.

"Great job Miyako!" Kaoru gave her a thumb up. "Come on Momoko. Tell us!"

"I kissed Brick-kun last night when he was sleeping." She murmured.

"What? We can't hear you!" said Kaoru.

"I…. I…"

"Huh?!"

Momoko was so pissed by Kaoru. "I KISSED BRICK LAST NIGHT WHEN HE WAS SLEEPING!" she went really red so does Brick. Butch and Boomer jaws dropped. Miyako covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's it?" asked Kaoru.

Momoko nodded.

Then there was this really huge silent.

"Let me spin the bottle then." Said Boomer broke the silence. The bottle then spun around and stopped in front of……..

**Well… That's the end of the second chap. So how was it??? R&R please!! Love you so much!!**


	3. Who's next

**Here's the third Chap for PPGZ… Thanks for all the reviews. It motivated me to write more!!!! For PearlVoice, great idea. Putting the dares inside. Just read it….**

**________________________________________________________________________**

MOMOKO!!

"What!! Me again! No fair!" Momoko whined.

"All's fair in a game of Truth and dare Momoko-chan," said Miyako. Momoko grunted.

"So? Truth or dare?" asked Boomer.

"Dare…"

"Hmmm…… Let's see…" Butch thought.

"Aha!" said Kaoru. Then she gave a devilish grin towards Momoko.

"What?!" asked Momoko.

"Change your clothes with Brick,"

Upon hearing her idea, Butch patted her on the back. "Nice one,"

"WHAT!!!" Momoko screamed. "I am so not doing that!"

"I am not wearing a skirt!" Brick moaned.

"Yeah Kaoru, isn't that a little harsh? Right Boomer," Miyako gave her opinion and looked at Boomer.

"I guess…" Boomer said shyly.

"Nah!" Kaoru denied. "It's just for fun!"

"Yeah!" Butch agreed with her. "This is a game of truth or dare, or is it not?"

"Well… if you put it that way." Said Miyako.

"Yup!" Boomer agreed.

Momoko bitted her lower lips.

"Or are you to chicken? Momoko, Brick," Kaoru provoked them. Then Butch made the sound of chicken clucking.

Brick was too pissed of. He quickly stood up. "Where's the changing room?" he asked.

Momoko pouted, and then she too stood up. "Let's go,"

Kaoru, Butch and Boomer than smiled deviously.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Kaoru pocked Boomer on the ribs.

"I wonder how Brick-kun would look like in a skirt." Said Miyako.

Hearing that, Boomer, Butch and Kaoru laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Brick. *laugh*. Wear. *laugh*. Skirt. *laugh." Said Boomer in between laughs.

"Ooh…" said Miyako, and then she too imagined Brick wearing a skirt and follow them laughing.

_15 minutes later…_

Momoko went to the living room. She looked like a tomboy wearing Brick's shirt and hoodie. Also with the baggy jeans. Let's not forget, Brick's hat.

"Wow Momoko-chan, you look cute!" complimented Miyako.

Even Kaoru, Butch and Boomer stopped laughing, seeing Momoko.

"You look like a boy," said Kaoru, teasing.

"Speak for yourself," she answered back.

"Why you…" she said and then Butch cut her off.

"Where's Brick?" asked Butch.

"There," Momoko pointed at the hallway. "He's not entering, not with that skirt on,"

Then Boomer stood up. "Let's see if I can bring him in," and he walk out of the room. In less than five seconds, Boomer's laugh could be heard by the girls… and Butch. Then they all went to the hallway. And there, standing with his arms cross, stood Brick, wearing Momoko's blue skirt and with her red shirt. Butch wolf-whistle, then they all started to laugh the house down including Momoko. Brick moaned.

"Oh God!" said Miyako. "It's even worse then I thought," said Miyako.

"It's even worse then me!" said Kaoru.

Brick grunted. "Stop laughing." He said. "It's bad that I have to wear a skirt, but it's even bad seeing you laugh like this,"

"*laugh* Must. *laugh*. Not. *laugh.* Laugh," said Butch and he burst out laughing like a madman.

"Sorry. *laugh*. Brick. *laugh*." Said Boomer laughing away in the Laugh Express.

"Can't. *laugh*. Stop." Said Momoko.

_After the laugh subside. (with some effort)_

They all sat back at their own place. Still controlling their laugh. Then, Momoko spin the bottle.

"Thank GOD Boomer-kun," said Miyako. Boomer looked at her. "We've never been "choose" by the bottle,"

Boomer nodded. "We're lucky, or we would end up like them," Boomer pointed at the rest of the powerpuffs and rowdyruffs.

Then the bottle stop in front of Miyako. "Well… guess I spoke too soon," she smiled. "I'm next to enter the 'Torture Express',"

"And torture I will gave to you," said Kaoru in her most Devilish tone.

"So… Truth or dare?" asked Momoko ignoring Kaoru.

"Hmm… Let me see…. How about truth,"

"Then…" said Kaoru.

"What's between you and Takaaki-kun?" Momoko cutted Kaoru off.

"Huh?!"

"Sweet! Nice job Momoko!" said Kaoru.

"Takaaki-kun? Do you like him like him, or just a plain old friend?"

Boomer face felt upon hearing that. "Who's Takaaki?" he asked.

"Miyako's childhood friend," Kaoru answered.

"Well…" Miyako make circles on the carpet. "I… I actually like him, but I don't think that he like me, like me,"

And a huge Stone with "DUMPED" writing on it dropped on top of Boomer's head.

"WHAT!! Really Miyako-chan! I think that you should make a move," Momoko advised.

"Really? But I think that Taka-chan only think of me as a sister, not more than that,"

"I for one think……"

"Momoko, if you noticed, we're playing truth or dare! Not hearing your love advices," said Kaoru.

"Thanks," the boys said in unison.

"Sorry,"

"Then spin the bottle already!" Boomer ordered.

Kaoru spin the bottle. "What's wrong with him?" she asked Butch.

"Who knows…"

________________________________________________________________________

**And that's the end… Guess who's next on the line??? Hahahahaha……………….**

**Well r&r please…… so I know that people actually read this story.**


	4. Part 1 hot Dares

**Hana said ; Waa!!! Gomene for the delay! Got writers block. Urghh… bad memories. Still, gomene ne~~. And I've got schooling to do. Important exam coming!! WARGHH!!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Here's the 4****th**** Chappie. We got some HOT DARES here. Readers are adviced to turn your fan or air-cond to the fullest level, if you're burnt, don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy! ;)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer : For the 4****th**** time, I so do not own PPGZ, or any of the characters in it, but I do own this story though. =p**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**And finally the story:**

The bottle spin around and around and around until finally it stopped in front of… -hehehe, guess who?-

BLOSSOM!

"Truth or dare?" asked Bubbles.

"Dare,"

"You ready Bloss?" asked Buttercup, grinning like she had won the lottery.

"Lay it on me BC," said Blossom, full of confidence.

"I dare you to say I Love You to Boomer here," said Butch.

"Nice!" said Buttercup. "And said it like you're declaring your love,"

"Even nicer!" said Butch, and they both high-fived.

"WHAT?!" said both red and blue PPGZ and RRBZ, shocked.

Buttercup looked at all of them and raised her left eyebrow. "What's wrong Blossom?" she said sarcastically. "Afraid of some kiddy's dare?"

"Or are you a chicken?" asked Butch, joining on the fun.

"I AM NOT!" said Blossom, almost shouting.

"Then do it," said Buttercup. And they didn't even notice Bubbles and Brick fidgeting uncomfortably. "What 'bout you Boomer?" asked Buttercup.

"Do it!" said Butch, "Or, oh! I get it! You want other dares?" asked Butch, with an evil look on his face.

"NO!" said Bubbles.

"NO!" said Brick.

"Eh! What's wrong? Bubbles, Brick?" asked Buttercup. "Don't you want to join in the fun?"

"Of course we do," said Bubbles fidgeting.

"Yeah! Of course we do," said Brick, agreeing.

"Only that…" Bubbles look at Brick.

"Only that…"

"Only what?!" asked Butch.

"Only that, we think that this dare is already great. -?-" said Bubbles.

"Owh! Then go on with the dare Bloss!" said Buttercup.

"Okay, okay," said Blossom, and then she looked at Boomer's eye. "Umm Boomer,"

"Yes?"

"I wanna tell you something,"

The other boys and girls were like watching a soap opera, with both their eyes wide open, not even believing a word and their mouth hang open in mid air, well except for the green one sof course.

"What is it?"

"I…. I…"

"Yes?"

"I…I…"

"Go on with it already!" said Buttercup.

"I LOVE YOU," said Blossom, half-shouting. And both their face went red.

**BOOMER'S POV**

_What had just happen? What is wrong with me, no, no, no! I like Bubbles-chan, I can't go on liking someone else in just 5 seconds of my life, or can I? NO! OF COURSE I CAN'T!! I still like Bubbles-chan, and Blossom here is just doing her part of the dare. Get your head out of it Boomer._

**END OF POV**

"Wahoo!" said Butch. "Can't believe that you said it Blossom,"

"Now," said Buttercup. "Was it that bad?"

**BLOSSOM'S POV**

_Yes Buttercup it is, can't believe I said that thing! I should be saying it to Brick and not Boomer. Stupid BC, she shouldn't be doing this to me! And beside we can clearly see that Boomer here like Bubbles, can't she see that, or is she blind or something? What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking of Boomer? NO! Stay out of your head Blossom!_

**END OF POV**

"Blossom?" said Bubbles. "You're okay?"

Blossom shook her head. "I'm fine,"

"Then let's continue this game, shall we?" said Butch.

"Yeah!" said Bubbles, full of eagerness. "Let me spin,"

"Okay," said Buttercup, didn't expect anything. And Brick spun the bottle. It spins and spins and spins, around the boys and girls, until it stopped. In front of Buttercup.

"Dare," said Buttercup, without even waiting to be asked.

"Hug Brick-kun," said Bubbles.

"Yeah! Yeah! And hug him for like a minute," said Butch.

"WHAT?!" asked the green PPGZ AND RRBZ. The red ones started to open their mouth and eyes.

"What's the matter?" asked Boomer. "Want any addition? How about…"

"Hug him like you're hugging your... erm," Blossom look at Brick's outfit. "Sister?"

"Wow, Bloss, that's even better than mine," said Boomer.

"Do it," said Bubbles.

"Alright already, seesh, you don't have to tell me what to do," said Buttercup and she went closer to Brick. "Why do I have to pick dare?"

"Hug him already,"

"Okay!" said Buttercup, irritated. "Don't nag me," and then she look at Brick. "Don't you get any strange ideas," she said before she hug him. Blossom and Butch would die of envy any seconds now.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**That will be the end folks…. Just you wait for part 2…..i know that I'm not bad… but please don't be mad…**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**So how was it???? So please don't be lazy ass. And click the lil' review button below… =p..**


End file.
